excepción neurótica (¡Dejame sola, por favor!)
by osadya
Summary: soy Adeline, edad 17, normal y todo, pero prácticamente todo se fue a la Mmugre cuando me mude a la casa de mis tíos, mi tío se droga y eso, pero no puedo decírselo a mis padres... haber qué se me olvida. ¡ah! sí cierto, jeff the killer me persigue, no sé si quiere matarme pero ¡el muy!... hermoso ser sobrenatural etc. me creen una asesina, ¿tendre que huir?.. y él no me deja sola.


Capitulo 1:

Trece cajas…

Trece pinches cajas…

Trece pinches, grandotas, desarmosas y hermosas cajas de cartón había empacado hoy.

Casi todas las cosas de mi habitación estaban guardadas en trece cajas de cartón.

Trece cajas selle y amontone donde hubiera espacio, que hermosura ¿no?, me recosté entre medio de las cajas a descansar los músculos(de paso los ojos) y me quede dormida.

De lejos empecé a escuchar muchos ruidos y voces distorsionadas… ¡AH pero que molesto! –… no te preocupes… –risas – Ve a dormir– logre escuchar.

Los ojos me pesaban, tuve que abrirlos y cerrarlos varias veces para espabilar, y aun así tuve que entrecerrarlos para ver quien se encontraba en la puerta.

– Ya deberías estar durmiendo – era mi madre, toda desarreglada y despeinada; chimoltrufia nomas.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, le sonreí. Abrazada a ella estaban mis dos hermanas pequeñas, con sus pijamas de pantis gruesas de color rosa chillón con lunares, oww. Trate de levantarme, pero me pesaba tanto el cuerpo que quede a medio camino y me devolví al suelo con un quejido.

Mis hermanas; exactamente iguales, sí son gemelas, (pequeñas criaturitas traviesas). Me miraron con un eje de burla. Pero sin malicia, aun eran demasiado pequeñas (según yo) para sentirlo.

–Quise terminar todo hoy – respondí aun con voz soñolienta.

– sí, genio y ¿donde dormirás? – dijo unas de la gemelas; Constanza. Mire la cama, habían dos cajas enormes encima.

– pues en el suelo – respondió la otra; Paulina. – deberíamos dejarla dormir con filete.

– Pero filete duerme afuera – siguió mi madre.

– Entonces que duerma afuera – ambas gemelas rieron, se miraron y siguieron riendo.

– JA JAJA – dije – que gracioso

Las gemelas se me acercaron y se sentaron una a cada lado mío. Mi madre se quedo en la puerta, observándonos aun con la sonrisa pegada.

– ¿Qué es lo que te falta? – pregunto.

– solo dejar unas cajas al sótano.

Ambas gemelas levantaron los brazos y gritaron:

– ¡Nosotras lo hacemos!

– ¿Ustedes? – Dije – si apenas se pueden sus mochilas del colegio.

– ¡oyeee! – gritaron con voz indignada, pero aun reían, una más que la otra, pero reían.

Mi madre se alejo riendo suavemente, entro a otro cuarto; a buscar ropa sucia seguramente.

. - …do lle…e… pa… dearemos… … … …. – estúpidas paredes, no escuche nada.

– ¿¡Qué!? – grite.

– ¡Cuando lle…e…pa… dearemos… … … ….. …!

– ¡no te oigo! – mire a las gemelas, tenían el ceño semifruncido.

Mi madre cambio de cuarto – ¡Que cuando llegue tu padre dejaremos esas cajas! – otra cosa, algunas paredes de mi casa son más delgadas que otras.

Mire a las gemelas con las cejas alzadas y con sonrisa picara "hora de travesura", ellas se taparon la boca para aguantar la risa.

- ¿¡Qué!?

– ¡CUANDOLLEGUE TU PADRE DEJAREMOS LAS CAJAS EN EL SOTANO! – grito muy fuerte.

Se me soltó la risa temblorosa.

– ¿¡AH!? – me salió medio ahogado.

– ¡ohh la mujercita! ¡Cuando llegue tu – se corto de golpe - ¡Te va llegar!

Todas soltamos la risa de golpe. Como niñas de siete años que eran las gemelas, exageradamente se revolcaron en el suelo y fingieron la mayor parte de la risa. Yo había tomado mi móvil para ver la hora, 10:38 PM; increíble la cantidad de energía de estas enanas.

Mientras dejaba el móvil en el bolsillo, las twins suspiraron al mismo tiempo y me abrazaron. Como iba a extrañar al par.

– ¿te irás por mucho tiempo? – pregunto Cony.

– No – respondí, besándole el cabello – en vacaciones vuelvo.

– ¿Y cuando terminen, te volverás a ir? – esa fue Pau, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

– EHH…

-¡Hey! – todas miramos a la puerta.

Yo esperaba ver a mi padre. Fue muy raro ver a una figura alta con una sabana encima y dos círculos (como ojos) dibujados con marcador. Sonreí.

– ¡No puede ser! – gritaron las gemelas.

- ¡Es Gos! – termine yo.

El "fantasma" corrió hacia nosotras, levantando los brazos y balbuceando (a lo doctor Zoidberg). Todas gritamos y huimos, "Gos" agarro a paulina, la levanto un par de metros y suavemente la acostó en el suelo, Pau reía desde el primer momento en que "el fantasma" la había agarrado, y reía aun más cuando este le hizo cosquillas.

Cony y yo corrimos por el pasillo, ella entro a una habitación, la de invitados, junto a la escalera. Y yo corrí escaleras abajo. En la cocina encontré a mi madre. Lo curioso de mi casa; aparte de ser diseñada por mi padre y su socio (a nooo, pero que tierno ¿no?), Es que tiene varias habitaciones o compartimientos secretosen todos lados (hasta en el patio… literalmente). La lavandería era uno de ellos, la puerta o la trampilla se ubicaba en la esquina derecha del fondo de la cocina, el tamaño de la puerta era considerable para entrar, la escalera era muy empinada; siempre me golpeaba los tobillos al bajar. Abajo el espacio era pequeño, con suerte cavia la lavadora, los tendederos y la tabla de planchar.

Mi madre con una cesta enorme de ropa sucia, trataba inútilmente de abrir la trampilla.

– ayúdame a abrir.

Perezosamente me acerque, la trampilla sonó con un leve crujido – ¿empacaste tu ropa?

– No – respondí con una mueca – aun no.

– mañana no se te vaya a quedar algo aquí – (como típica mujer adolecente deja todo a ultima a hora.)

– solo me falta empacar lo que voy a llevar.

– Por eso mismo – comenzó a bajar con la cesta. Siempre me ponía de los nervios cuando bajaba con esa enorme cosa, yo apenas si bajaba sin tener que amarrarme a una cuerda de seguridad – lo que más necesites se te quedara aquí. Sentenció. Vieja bruja y adorable.

– Tranquila – dije mientras escuchaba un grito del piso superior, quizás de Cony.

A principios del año, mi padre había recibido un no sé que de su trabajo, era de estudio. Si sus hijas estudiaban en los prestigiosos (buaag) colegios Livias, la educación y el material de estudios saldrían completamente . ¿El problema?... pues que el instituto Livia más cercano se encontraba a 21 hrs en autobús, 3 en avión. Sin poder mudarnos (puras escusas). Y que encontraran estúpida la idea de viajar 6 hrs para poder estudiar (yo había encontrado súper genial la idea (¬/¬)), mi padre amable y valientemente (mentira, yo lo vi irse al baño a llorar) iba a rechazar la oferta. Por suerte su hermano mayor vivía esa cuidad (hermoso y desconocido destino). Y tras de muchos ruegos, favores, masajes y horas comunitarias (limpiar la casa, pasear a filete, bañarlo junto con las gemelas, ser muñeca de peinado, etc) logre que me dijeran un hermoso… – lo pensaremos – ósea un discreto NO. Después de haberme rendido y resignado, había escuchado a mis padres hablando con mi tía Lenda sobre cuando me iría a su casa. Me había tomado por sorpresa y fue tanto mi shock que en ese mismo momento entre al cuarto de mis padres y me puse a saltar encima de ellos (no enserio fue muy raro, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así).

"solo por una año" me dijo mi padre en ese momento "para ver que tan capaz eres…" no lo había dejado terminar, ya que otra vez me lance encima de ellos eufórica.

Mis padres no parecían tristes con mi partida, o al menos es lo que quería aparentar. De verdad que se los agradecía mucho. Por las gemelas, no queríamos que se pusieran tristes.

Deje a mi madre en la cocina y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, había silencio, demasiado silencio. Pegue un horrible salto, grito y distorsione toda mi cara del susto cuanto "Gos" apareció de una esquina gritando. No tuve ni tiempo de huir. Me metió a un armario; que fácilmente se confundía con la pared. Y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Entre tanto forcejeos y risas descontroladas escuche un quejido de dolor.

– ¡OH! Por Dios – grite aun riendo.

Busque a tientas la luz y al encenderla vi al fantasma sobándose la nariz. Reí aun más, mi padre se saco la sabana de la cara, riendo también.

Una noche de halloween, dos años atrás. Se había decidido que toda la familia saldría a pedir dulces; orden obligatoria dadas por las gemelas. Ese día a mi padre le había tocado trabajar. A las 10 pm. Sentadas en el sofá, estábamos las gemelas y yo resoplando como rinocerontes. Mi padre aun no llegaba, es mas no llego. Después de otra media hora esperando, solo las cuatro fuimos a buscar dulces. La habíamos pasado medianamente bien, solo el enojo con papá nos arruinaba el momento. Después de llegar a casa mamá se saco su capa de bruja para dejarlo en uno de los armarios, mientras conversábamos de cómo darle los dulces a las gemelas sin que le salgan caries. Fue el peor susto de mi mamá en su vida.

"entonces ¿5 por día?" le dije, mientras nos acercábamos al armario.

"mmm…noo, mucho" estábamos a punto de llegar.

"pero la idea es que no le duren tanto" afuera del armario mi mama se empezó a sacar la capa "después los dulces se pondrán malos"

"pero se pueden enfermar"

Comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Yo la miraba atentamente.

Comenzó a adentrarse un poco.

Trague saliva.

Encendió la luz

Y metió la capa adentro.

Después comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, una puerta se abrió muy fuerte y con el estruendo ambas saltamos

– ¡oh! Llegaron, de verdad lo siento pero Peter y yo…

Una alta figura con una sabana y marcadores como ojos salió de la puerta muy rápido, casi corriendo y lo que dijo fue apocado por el horrible grito de miedo que dio mi madre, al mirarla vi que trato de huir, se tropezó con sus pies, y casi cayendo al suelo volvió a gritar, esta vez pidiendo ayuda. Por su pánico yo también me asuste y retrocedí, tropecé con una pequeña mesa y caí de espalda al suelo. Desde el suelo vi como mi madre corría por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal y despavorida salía a la calle dejando la puerta abierta. Yo mire al desconocido que ahora era mi padre sacándose la sabana de encima. Las gemelas habían aparecido de no sé dónde y miraban con el cuerpo medio salido desde una esquina. Mi padre de tantos nervios soltó una pequeña risa ahogada y dijo "sorpresa" yo de verdad que me retorcí en el suelo riéndome por horas. Mi madre había corrido tres cuadras, gritando hasta la casa de unas de sus amigas. Claro había pensado que era un ladrón el que había salido del baño, y opto por lo más sano dejar a sus tres hijas solas mientras "según ella" salir a busca "ayuda".

Desde entonces que nació Gos, un fantasma que salía de vez en cuando a "asustar".

Después de llevar las cajas al sótano, estaba lista para dormir. En mi habitación no había quedado casi nada, solo los muebles; sin nada encima, mi cómoda con la ropa que iba a llevar, y dos cajas en el suelo con las pertenencias que también iba a llevar. Mi cama solo tenía dos cobijas y una almohada. Mire encima de la cómoda, estaba mi boleto de avión. Con mi nombre y todo (Adeline Joanna Slater), no habíamos podido encontrar vuelo directo así que tendré que viajar 6 hrs en autobús también, me emocione. El vuelo iba a salir mañana en la tarde, en la noche llegaría y tomaría un autobús ahí mismo en el aeropuerto para llegar al terminal de buses para recién tomar el autobús que me llevaría finalmente donde mis tíos (:D ¬¬). Aunque fue raro, era una sensación de no saber que iba a pasar después. Me imagine un montón de formas de cómo iba a vivir allá, de cómo iba a usar el uniforme. Me dije a mi misma que ayudaría a mis tíos en la limpieza (si claro – ¡cállate tu! ¬¬). Después entraron mis padres y me dieron una latosa charla de cómo debía comportarme, de que debía tener cuidado, obedecer, no tener novio, ocultar mi ropa interior sucia, y de cuando este con la regla no…blablabla etc. etc. Esa noche me costó dormir y mucho.

En la mañana, en el desayuno tratamos de ser normales. Mi madre me comenzó a explicar lo que debía hacer cuando llegara.

. – Tus tíos te estarán esperando en la entrada – me dijo mientras revolvía los huevos en la sartén.

. – ¿En cuál, en el aeropuerto o en el terminal de buses? – las gemelas estaban jugueteando en la mesa, casi gritando. Afuera nuestro vecino Toni estaba usando el soplador de hojas para secar su auto, y el sonido era molesto; más si teníamos la ventana abierta. Mi madre estaba hecha una histérica y cascarrabias (y ni siquiera sabía por qué D: ) y mi padre, bueno mi padre era como el más normal, tratando de achuntarle la cuchara con avena a la boca mientras no despegaba la vista del televisor; nunca se perdía las noticias.

Mi madre respondió que en el aeropuerto mientras que mi padre al mismo tiempo decía que en terminal de buses. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a discutir. Para no escuchar hermosos comentarios vi la televisión

"homicidio…" no había alcanzado a escuchar lo primero que dijo la conductora… "según los testimonios que se dieron ayer, estos dos jóvenes habían salido a una fiesta entre amigos y A altas horas de la noche, su madre preocupada trato de comunicarse con ellos y estos al no responderles, intento comunicarse con sus amigos. Grande fue la sorpresa de enterarse de ellos jamás habían llegado… preocupados amigos y familiares, salieron a buscarlos. A kilometro y medio, entre el hogar de los jóvenes y el lugar de encuentro, una pareja que transitaba por el sector, tuvo el des fortunio de encontrarlos… brutalmente asesinados… se recomienda discreción" que horror. "Carolyn Maza con la noticia" "así es Michel, triste es la noticia y terrible lo es para los familiares de estos dos chicos que fueron encontrados ayer…" mire a mis padres que se habían puesto a llamar a mis tíos, las gemelas aun jugueteaban, y Toni había parado con la sopladora "escuchemos…" volví la mirada al televisor ahora salía un hombre con uniforme policial "debido a la brutalidad del crimen… la investigación podría relacionarse con el asesino en serie aun fugitivo…" *PAFF* la tele se había apagado.

. – ¿Adeline me estas escuchando? – hablo mi madre, enojada.

. – si lo siento… ¿Qué?

. – te estarán esperando en el terminal de buses –

Genial ahora tendría que cambiarme de terminal yo sola, y después de escuchar como mi mamá me advertía de no hacer esto ni aquello y que tuviera cuidado y que me ensañara la técnica de rompe huevos (expresamente lo dijo con esas palabras O^O), estuve todo el día de aquí para allá recogiendo y ordenando, a la final me duche súper rápidoy salimos medianamente tarde.

En el aeropuerto, con solo una mochila; lo demás sería enviado por encomienda. Fue la más triste y dolorosa despedida de mi vida, las gemelas se habían puesto a llorar en medio camino hacia el aeropuerto, mi madre se puso roja y trato de no llorar hasta el último momento y a mi padre… igual se le soltaron sus lagrimones con sollozos. A mí, desde que salimos de casa me dolía terriblemente la garganta por el nudo que tenia, y al pasar por el detector de metales me arrepentí, solo quería irme a casa. Me temblaban las manos, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en el avión. ¡Oh Dios que estoy haciendo" mire a todas partes "aun es tiempo de bajarme, ¿verdad? No, ya habían cerrados las puertas.

Sin darme cuentas me puse a llorar, estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Mirando como mi ciudad natal se alejaba cada vez más. A medio camino me alegre "vamos si tendrás una nueva vida" sonreí (mujeres bipolares nomas) de verdad me sentí feliz, volvería a ver a mi familia, no me iría para siempre. Los volvería a ver, y estarían orgullosos.

_Cual equivocada estaba…_

Cómodamente en el asiento del autobús, suspire. El autobús se había retrasado media hora, y unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en salir de la ciudad. Después de llamar a mis padres y a mi tía por el cambio de planes, trate de dormir, pero no pude. A las cuatro de la mañana estaba extremadamente aburrida, tuve suerte que a mi lado no hubiera nadie, mientras trataba de sacar el refresco de mi mochila mire por la ventana, por la oscuridad no se veía mucho, pero eran enormes prados con montículos de paja en la orilla como paredes, el bus freno casi de golpe y disminuía la velocidad, curiosa mire más de cerca. Mientras abría el refresco, vi el problema. Solo era un auto detenido con el capo abierto, en el minúsculo tiempo que pasamos, vi a tres personas. Una mujer, bastante desabrigada por cierto, asiendo señales al bus, este ultimo la ignoro. Un hombre; tenía pinta de estar muy cansado, adelante del auto mirándonos, y otro hombre creo, que estaba traspasando la pared de paja en dirección al auto, no lo vi bien, las luces no le iluminaron la cara. No le tome mucha atención, pero sentí lastima quizás hasta que hora estaban ahí y quizás hasta que hora iban a estar.

No llegue tan temprano como pensé que iba a llegar, la única que me estaba esperando era mi tía ¿Y mi tío de sangre?, Hm pues, brillaba por su ausencia, de verdad que había olvidado como lucia la esposa de mi tío. Lenda de verdad que parecía cansada, estaba muy delgada, casi un palillo, tenia lo pómulos medio hundidos y unas marcas de ojeras que pareciera que siempre hubiesen estado ahí y pelo pajoso castaño, no siquiera le brillaba. Al principio su aspecto no me dio buena espina; llegue incluso a pensar que tomaba drogas. Perocuando me hablo me arrepentí inmediatamente, era muy dulce y simpática (Aunque me costó mucho entablar conversación al principio).

Cuando llegue a su casa, mi tío tampoco estaba en casa, es mas no se apareció en todos el día. Sentí mal olor cuando estaba en la habitación, y al buscar la fuente descubrí que era yo, sentí un poco de vergüenza, ¿Lenda habrá sentido el olor?, la boca igual me apestaba a horrores. Casi disculpándome le pedí el baño.

Ya en la noche totalmente exhausta, me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Ya había llamado a mis padres y todo. Ya a punto de apagar la luz, mi tía entro a la habitación.

. – Podemos hablar – me dijo.

. – Claro

. – Quería pedirte un gran favor – se acerco muy rápido, y se puso muy cerca, demasiado para mi privacidad – Uno muy grande.

. – Claro.

. – ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? – Asentí – Uno muy grande.

Me dio escalofríos, no por sus palabras sino por su cara, pareciera que temiera algo o a alguien, me tomo la mano y me la apretó muy fuerte. – en esta casa veras algo malo.

. – ¿Cómo qué?

. – Veras, tu tío – se detuvo, indecisa si en continuar o no – no es muy amable que se diga.

. – ¿Qué… - me interrumpió

. – ya lo veras… prometo que nunca te hará daño… al menos no a ti – me sentí incomoda – tienes que prometerme que todo lo que veras no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres – iba a replicar, pero – promételo. Me miraba fijamente, con miedo y suplicándome.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirme – lo prometo – suspiro de alivio.

Más tarde me arrepentiría y verdad que lo hice, en la madrugada llego mi tío, borracho. El muy canalla hizo el medio escándalo, casi rompió una puerta, grito incoherencias, amenazo a mi tía, y lo único que lo tranquilizo; medianamente, fue cuando me vio. Me miro fijamente y tuve miedo, rayos como me asuste, pensé que iba a golpearme. El enorme tipo que tenia al frente, se desmayo de lo borracho que estaba. Mi tía casi me suplico que no le dijera a mis padres, y cuando se puso a llorar acepte.

En el desayuno, mi tío dormía con una enorme resaca en su habitación. Mi tía preparaba el desayuno, y yo… no sabía qué hacer, me quería ir a mi casa. Todas mis ilusiones se fueron abajo. No empezaría la escuela hasta la próxima semana que era cuando el año escolar iniciaba oficialmente. A medio día mi tío se levanto, gritando otra vez, rompió varias cosas (pareciera que no supiera que yo estaba aquí)

. – Basta – vociferaba mi tía – basta por favor – rompió un florero (diablos el tipo estaba loco) - ¡YA BASTA… BASTA… MIRA, ADELINE ESTA AQUÍ, MIRALA! – se detuvo, y me miro. Miro a su alrededor y tambaleándose se fue de la casa. Me asuste mucho, pero mi tía parecía… resignada, acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Cuando David (mi tío) llego a casa venia con un florero nuevo y una caja de platos. Los dejo encima de la mesa y se fue, de nuevo. Ni si quiera tuve tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía.

Pero, lo más extraño, la más horrible sensación que tuve en toda mi vida, que me hizo sudar las manos fue cuando vi las noticias, en la noche.

"una vez más, un horrible hallazgo se produjo hoy en la mañana, cuando un oficial de policía, encontró a una joven pareja asesinada en su auto en el kilometro 5" curiosa mire la televisión "benjamín Tyler con el reportaje"

"hoy a las 10 de la mañana, Collins Fritz, un oficial, que realizaba su ronda diaria, encontró un auto con el capo abierto en la carretera" instintivamente me acorde de aquellos vi ayer "al acercarse, jamás pensó, encontrarse con la horrible escena de encontrar dos jóvenes, brutalmente asesinados" mostraron dos fotos, y casi me puse pálida "los jóvenes, fueron identificados como angélica y Brandon Bruce, unos jóvenes recientemente casados" eran ellos, a los que vi anoche, en la carretera, pidiendo ayuda al autobús. La chica desabrigada y el tipo cansado "… ambos viajaban…" espera, ¿Ambos? ¿Dos? ¿Solos? Solo dos… yo vi a tres. Me dio un escalofrió, faltaba ese que salto la pared… yo pensé (se me acelero la respiración) yo, yo pensé que iba con ellos e iba pedir ayuda en el campo pero vio al autobús y se devolvió. Quizás, quizás lo secuestraron, lo estarán torturando. No, dijeron que iban a su luna de miel, solo eran los dos, y si se detuvieron en el camino para llevarlo a alguna parte. Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso. Y si la tercera persona que vi… los mato. Quizás fue él o ella, vi que tenía cabello medio largo pero no vi su rostro. Habían encontrado los cuerpos en el auto, sentados; como si los hubieran matado ahí. Quizás… quizás al no tener ayuda se sentaron a esperar al otro mientras pedía ayuda y los mataron. Le estuve dando vueltas casi toda la noche y me sentí mal, no pude comer en todo el día.

Mi tío no apareció en dos días, llego todo borracho y drogado. Aun con la protestas de mi tía y las mías propias, la ayude a llevarlo a la cama (el olor a ron era asqueroso). Y así estuvimos toda la semana. Cada vez que llamaba mi madre, mi tía "disimuladamente" escuchaba toda la conversación. Me sentía mal tener que decirle que la pasaba excelente cuando lo único que quería era que vinieran a buscarme. De vez en cuando me acordaba de la noticia y me dolía el estomago siempre.

Mi primer día de clases fue maravilloso, y por primera vez desde que llegue aquí, me sentí bien. El colegio Livia tenía unas de las mejores tecnologías que existía (lo digo para sacarles envidia ^^), la gente y lo profesores (a excepción de unos cuantos) era agradable, conocí a una chica de rulos castaños y piel muy blanca llamada Gabriela y su hermana Jaime, se parecen mucho pero Jaime es más blanca (no hable mucho con ella, se notaba que le fastidiaba solo mi presencia). El uniforme era horrible, una falda de tablas color madera muy clara, casi vainilla, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de tela azul oscuro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. ( yo usaba unos que parecian converse ^^)

En la primera semana de colegio, me agarre a putazos (con una manzana… naa mentira, no lo hice con una manzana) contra el profesor de ortografía y gramática, como había dicho mi madre, se me quedaron unos libros, y el profesor me había insultado por no tenerlos (viejo feo ¬¬), estuve a punto de irme castigada.

Así me la lleve por cuatro meses, cumplía con ayudar a mis tíos (o más bien a Lenda, dejando a David en la cama), de vez en cuando tenían unas de esas grandes discusiones. El idiota de mi tío se drogaba a veces en la sala de estar de la casa (sí… se drogaba), nunca hablamos (literalmente, nunca cruzamos una palabra, solo miradas. Terribles miradas), pero con mi tía formábamos cada vez más una linda relación. Lo que si me daba rabia era que fingía que nada malo pasaba en la casa, fingía que mi tío no le daba sus rabietas y cuando le daban trataba de calmarlo como si fuera un niño. Encontraba ridículamente estúpido las rabietas, ¡todo era horriblemente estúpido! Salían de la nada y terminaban de la nada. Demasiado rápido para pensar si quiera. Por un momento pensé que mi tío sufría alguna enfermedad mental; nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a Lenda si era así… o bueno tal vez sí se me ocurrió pero… me daba vergüenza preguntarle.

Cuando mi vida cambio, y se volvió la más horrible experiencia, destino o lo que sea que fuese. Fue a los cinco meses de vivir aquí. Estaba recién comenzando a acostumbrarme, a David en las últimas semanas no lo había visto, Lenda seguía igual. En el colegio iba a empezar un mes lleno de evaluaciones, Gabriela era buena persona, y de a poquito me iba ganando el corazón de Jaime (me decía "hola" todas las mañanas :D… para mí es un logro ¬¬).

Es viernes y me toca quedarme hasta más tarde, para ayudar a Gabriela a limpiar algunos salones. A diferencia mía, Gabriela y Jaime están aquí por una beca, le pagaban el 64% de los gastos, pero conseguían "creditos" podrá decirse, tienen que hacer horas comunitarias en el colegio, Jaime es tutora y Gabriela limpia los días viernes. Yo por no querer estar en casa me quedo con ella a ayudarle.

En la salida; ya de noche, ambas estábamos por despedirnos. – ¿Entonces nos juntamos en tu casa? – teníamos que hacer un trabajo para historia y geografía.

. – Sí, pero no se te vaya a olvidar la información – ella ya estaba caminando.

. – No – yo también comencé a caminar, pero en dirección opuesta. – Entonces mañana nos vemos.

- bueno… ¡nos vemos! – medio me grito por la distancia.

No quería llegar a casa a sí que me fui caminando, iba casi distraída… fue un muy delicioso sándwich, se habrá dando cuenta el profesor de física de que siempre se pone el peluquín al revés, tengo que llamar a mi madre para decirle que mande más dinero.

"fueron encontrados en el auto… ambos asesinados sin piedad" rayos… tenías que acordarte de eso. hacia frio, mejor hubiera venido con pantalones. Mire a mi alrededor todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, muy silencioso, de hecho hoy las calles estaban más oscuras de lo normal. Pegue un salto, maldito celular; 1 mensaje nuevo. Hm al parecer David por fin llego a casa. _"… por favor trata de llegar tarde a casa". _Genial, con gusto. Suspire, y ahora que hacía, comencé a caminar, busque el numero de Gaby. Podría mandarle un mensaje… pero hace 5 minutos la vi.

*piiiufff* un espantoso ruido a mi izquierda me hizo saltar. Solté el teléfono, y al ver tuve que retroceder tirándome al suelo. Un auto pasó justo a mi lado, zigzagueando por una cuadra y choco contra un muro de ladrillo; era un parque privado.

. – Oh por Dios – susurre. Me temblaron las rodillas al levantarme. Ni siquiera sé como corrí hasta el auto, ¿Pero qué paso? todo era humo y tierra. Inconsciente sobre el volante, había una chica. - ¡HEY! – Golpee el vidrio - ¡HEY! – trate de abrir la puerta, pero no pude. Mire a todos lados, a caso nadie había escuchado el choque.

Escuche unos quejidos, mire a la chica, no era ella. Mire a mi alrededor y por el otro lado del auto, vi un bulto en el suelo, revolviéndose, tratando de levantarse con las rodillas. Me acerque, al llegar a su lado, volvió a caer – Hey – dije apenas, se me estaba cerrando la garganta. - ¿estás bien? – toque su hombro, su ropa estaba toda manchada con sangre, escuche otros quejidos (casi parecían risas) y fue levantando la mirada. Casi pego un chillido de asombro, y diría que no hice ningún movimiento por puro shock. Esa cara, nunca olvidare esa cara, las mejillas rasgadas, esos ojos, tan abiertos, escalofriantemente abiertos. Me miro, casi evaluándome.

-¿estás bien? – No sé de donde saque voz – tranquilo ¿Estas herido?

Tengo que llamar a alguien, Lenda, Gaby ¡una ambulancia!, mire a todos lados, buscando mi teléfono. Donde rayos… ¡bingo! En la calle junto a la acera – quédate aquí... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me miro, quería alejar la mirada pero no lo hice. Todo se volvió muy silencioso, pero paso, él rio ¡RIO! Creo que me puse pálida, es como si hubiera escuchado el típico campanazo de terror* en el momento que lo hizo – Jeff – al fin dijo, ¡y volvió a reír!, más escalofriantemente.

. – está bien… quédate aquí Jeff – como que quería aguantar la risa, ¿Qué era tan chistoso? ¿Estábamos en algún show? Cuando me levante casi juraba que se tirarían encima de mí, gritando "¡Caíste!" y que de las sombras saldría Lenda o Gaby, ¿quizás David?, pero no, cuando tome mi celular, hasta se me había olvidado que hacer. Volví donde Jeff.

. – Llamare a una ambulancia – le dije poniéndome el teléfono en el oído. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, ¡vamos! – ¡maldición! –mire el teléfono, y volví a marcar.

-¿911, cual es su emergencia?

Diablos ahora que digo – ehh, hubo un accidente y emm hay dos heridos… necesito ayuda – Jeff soltó una risita, lo mire, ¡estaba sentado en forma india! Lleno de sangre y sentado en forma india. ¿Pero qué rayos este tipo?

-¿hola… sigues ahí?

-si si, estoy.

-por favor necesito saber en dónde te encuentras.

-estoy en – rayos, donde estoy – estoy en, en – se me quebró la voz. Un letrero a algo. Vi un cartel, del parque – estoy junto al parque Tirel.

-bien quédate ahí, vamos en camino – y colgaron.

Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Mire a Jeff, se balanceaba levemente de atrás a adelante. Quizás estaba drogado, quizás se golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que no sabe en donde está. Me senté frente a él, sin importarme la falda y lo observe, las mejillas, las tenía rasgadas y terriblemente mal cicatrizadas, no, la tenía casi a carne viva, a caso se había hecho las heridas antes de este accidente, los bordes de la herida estaban hinchadas. Dios, como era posible siquiera que respirara sin que le duela, sonrió, las heridas se estiraron, oh Dios. Sus ojos terriblemente abiertos, ¿Era eso si quiera posible? Casi pero casi pego un salto cuando hablo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me la pensé mucho, hm podría decirle un nombre falso, sí, un nombre falso, como Ana, no es tan difícil, Ana Fellow – Adeline - ¿Qué? – Mi nombre es Adeline – (excelente… muy bien, Adeline ¬¬)

-lindo nombre Adeline – dijo, comenzó a levantarse.

- no… no te levantes – soné ridícula.

Volvio a reír -… no te preocupes – no me había dado cuenta que usaba una sudadera, vi la sangre pero no la ropa – quiero que hagas algo por mi – rebusco entre su bolsillo.

-claro – volví a tener miedo.

-ve a dormir – se movió muy rápido, no vi lo saco del bolsillo, pero instintivamente retrocedí y puse mi mano al frente. Sentí un agudo dolor y cuando me vi, la sangre brotaba a borbotones. Distorsione mi cara del horror, Jeff tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Grite justo cuando se tiraba encima de mí, trate de levantarme, lo empuje y volví a gritar, escuchaba sus risas, risas de sicópata, justo en mi oído, a rastras me levante, me agarro del brazo y volví a caer al suelo, volví a sentir ese agudo dolor, en mi brazo, arriba del codo. No sé cómo pero pude levantarme y corrí todo lo que pude, logre correr media cuadra hasta sentir que estaba justo detrás de mí. Me derribo como si fuera un jugador de futbol, mi cabeza retumbo contra el suelo. Atontada y con el peor dolor de mi vida, vi como me daba la vuelta, se sentó encima de mí. Agarro mi dos manos, con una de las suyas, y las puso a un lado. Con el cuerpo medio doblado vi como, volvía a reír. El golpe me había dejado muy atontada. Estaba muy cansada y suspiraba con fuertes jadeos, casi se me cerraban solos los ojos.

. – Tienes sueño – no fue una pregunta – tranquila – se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara. Trate de esquivarlo pero me amenazo con el cuchillo, solloce – shhshh… estas cansada, lo sé… te hare dormir… solo tienes que cerrar tu ojos y te…

. –no por favor.

. - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Eres una buena chica – lo ultimo lo susurro – mereces dormir… todo saldrá bien.

Comenzó a levantar el cuchillo, lo más que pudo. Me iba matar, una gota de sangre cayo del cuchillo directo a la cara de Jeff. No, no, no. Comencé a moverme y retorcerme, Jeff me apretó más las manos pero no pudo evitar que mis piernas se soltaran y se pusieran justo frente a él. Alce las piernas, con una le patee la cara y la otra el cuchillo quien salió volando y cayo no sé dónde. Jeff retrocedió quejándose y me soltó las manos, en ese momento me di la vuelta para levantarme, y vi el auto ¡la chica!, no podría dejarla sola, me di impulso con la manos para levantarme, provocando que mi mano me doliera aun más. Ignorándolo corrí hasta el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto, y entre. Cuando cerré la puerta, Jeff choco con esta; llego incluso a mover el auto. Yo salte hacia atrás chocando con la chica, escuche unos quejidos, quizás de ella. Jeff iba abrir la puerta, pero puse el pestillo rápidamente, sin tiempo de ver su reacción, cerré todas puertas, incluso la del piloto, y ahí me di cuenta que la chica estaba despertando. Jeff se había quedado afuera del lado del copiloto, observándome, fruncí el ceño, estaba Riendo otra vez el muy hijo de su… la chica grito provocando que saltara.

. – ¡Tranquila! – Grite tratando que me escuchara sobre sus grito – ¡todo saldrá bien! – Estaba hecha toda una histérica, mirando a Jeff, iba salir del auto,pero le agarre del brazo justo antes de alcanzar la manilla.

. – ¡quiere matarme! – chillo

. – No puede entrar – me miro a los ojos – ya llame a una ambulancia, ya vienen en camino.

. – Quiere matarme – volvió a susurrar.

. – no si yo estoy aquí – empezó a llorar, y me abrazo.

Jeff se me había perdido de vista, y comencé a escuchar la sirena de lejos. Estábamos a salvo.

. – ¿escuchas eso? – me dijo la chica. A pesar del humo que salía del capo destrozado la chica prendió la luz del auto, increíble me comprare uno de estos, la luz era potente pero parpadeaba. Estaba increíblemente pálida. - ¿es la policía? – Se dio la vuelta para mirarme – gracias, gracias.

Le iba a responder pero un horrible ruido me hizo saltar. Jeff había roto la ventana de lado de la chica, la había abrazo por los hombros y enterró varias veces el cuchillo en su cuello. La chica trato de gritar pero solo la sangre salió de su boca. Yo había chocado contra mi puerta, y había quedado en shock. Jeff se quedo quieto, respirando sobre la oreja de la chica, agitando los cabellos de ambos con la respiración. La chica trato de dar una bocanada de aire pero se ahogo y escupió sangre, me salpico, solté el intento de un grito pero solo sonó como un sollozo ahogado. Jeff volvió a reír – ve a dormir.

La soltó, ella ya muerta, cayó encima de mí, mojándome la falda y las piernas con sangre tibia, abrí la boca con horror, soltando gritos sin voz. Jeff volvió a reír. Las sirenas se escuchaban cada ver cerca. Y por primera vez vi bien su cara, la boca la tenía igual pero sus ojos, ya sé porque los tenía tan abierto, no tenía parpados, y su piel, blanca como el papel, nunca en mi vida había visto una piel tan blanca. Llegaba a doler los ojos por el reflejo de su piel contra la luz. Solté algo sofocado. Me miro, poniendo el cuchillo verticalmente sobre sus labios, manchándolos con sangre – shhhhh… – soltó una débil risita – no querrás que se despierte ¿verdad? – y se alejo. Soltando carcajadas.


End file.
